


Victor Potter and the Prisoners of The Mountain

by ChiefoftheOwls



Series: Viktor Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefoftheOwls/pseuds/ChiefoftheOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Europe only saved from the war by its vast Wizarding Community. What happens when Harry, Hermione and Ron decide to take an adventure to the nuclear wasteland that is the Americas in an attempt to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend chiefofthe owls had this cool the 100/harry potter crossover idea and was too excited to wait for his Ao3 invite to go through so i'm posting this on his behalf. If you guys like it, when he gets his username he'll post some more.

 

The scar had not pained Harry for 19 years. All was well. He turned to Ron and Hermione, "Have you packed your bags? The flight leaves in a few hours."

"I don’t see why we can't just disapparate there" groaned Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "we've had this conversation one too many times Ronald, we're in it for the adventure."

Adventure indeed. Harry had suggested that they visit the isolated continent of the Americas. The kids would be in school and Ginny's mother had agreed to take the little ones. Life as an Auror was great, but Harry missed the spark of the war against evil when he was still a student at Hogwarts.

Even as a wizard Harry was well aware of the happenings of the muggle world. The news of the nuclear war destroying all of the Americas was a tragedy, albeit expected. If it was not for the help of every wizard the ministry had to spare, England, and the rest of Europe, could have been a victim in the nuclear war.

If only a wave of the wand would solve the world's problems. The plane would land them on an aircraft-carrier ship a few thousand miles off the coast of the Virginia Beach. They would then need to disapparate from there. He, Ron and Hermione were going to experience first hand the results of the nuclear radiation in the Americas. They had been lucky enough to secure a few hazmat suits for protection, Perkin's tent as well as a months supply of food and water, all safely stashed in Hermione's beaded handbag.

"Did you bring the vials?"

"Mum has them. We'll pick it up when we drop off Lily and Hugo."

"Alright, let's get going then", Harry says as he pulls out his Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

They gasped as the familiar darkness claimed them, and they turned on the spot.


	2. Chapter 1.5

"Victor Potter! Get off yer arse!"  
"But, Hagrid, I've almost finished the match!"  
"I don't give a rat's fart about yer match. You promised to tend to the students today."  
Victor regretted that decision now. Why did I ever say yes? he thought.  
Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, and Victor had agreed to take charge of the class today. Today, he would take the first years on a trip through the Forbidden Forest. It wasn’t his first time. He did it mostly on days Hagrid was away on official Hogwarts business. Besides, it was the least he could do before he left.  
He imagined Hagrid’s face when he would fine the note that he’d leave behind. The one has no idea what would be on it. Something to explain everything he assumed. Explain what exactly? His need to finish what his parents had started? He wouldn’t understand. Hagrid only cared about keeping him safe, but he had to do this. For himself, for his father and Grandpa Harry. He headed out to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, class was in session.  
\----------------------------------------------------OOOO------------------------------------------OOOO  
Viktor scurried along the cobblestone walks of Diagon Alley. He was late. Jesse will be pissed. He brushed past a couple of goblins on his way leaving them in confusion as to what passed between them. Of all the days to be tardy today was not one of them.  
“This is a sign I hope. I’m late because nothing else can go wrong. I hope.”  
He bursted through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily it was near empty, the current inhabitants simply dismissed the doors opening on their own as a strong wind. He shuffled past the tables and teacup stirring itself on the billiards board to the back of the pub. After scaling the stairs in one leap, Viktor slid the cloak of invisibility off him.  
“You’re late, V.”  
“Pshh no I’m not, a wizard arrives at his destination at the exact time he means to, never later.”  
“I swear V.”  
“I’m sorry Jesse, it took me a while to tell Hagrid what we were doing without tell him what we were doing.”  
Jesse raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t leave him a note? You actually talked to him? Hagrid actually let you leave?”  
“Oh no no no, you misunderstand. I left him a note but I hid it. In his garden.”  
“The one behind the hut?”  
“Aye.”  
“Fair enough. Do you have it? The stone?”  
“Yes” he said as he pulled out the resurrection stone out of his mokeskin pouch.  
“Excellent.”  
Jesse picked up her backpack and stepped out of the darkness. She had dirty blonde hair with streaks of red, unusual for a Weasley as well as for a Malfoy. Jesse was easily 6 feet tall with the build of a gymnast as well as the agility of one.  
“Let’s get going shall we?”


End file.
